magic_hagfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hag Trio
The species Homo Hagus has only three members, and each of them is addicted to a different type of potion. The members of the species are: Kotake, or the Magic Hag Kotake is the owner of Magic Hag's potion shop in the southern swamp of woodfall in Termina. Magic Hag sells Red, Green, and "Blue potions" in her shop. She is viciously addicted to the "blue potions" and refuses to admit that they are in stock, despite the number clearly visible in the back room of the shop. To keep people from realizing that she constantly drinks the potions, she hides the liquid in her coffee cup. She is also the owner and operator of many other shops including Taco Hag, Burger Hag, Casino Hag and Grocery Hag. Amazingly all of the shops have had a total of 12 customers since their creation. Magic Hag's alter ego is the sadistic hag. Koume, or Magic Hag's Sister Koume helps her sister run her shops and accepts payment in only red potions, which she is addicted to. She also is in charge of the boat cruise which carries potential customers to the swamp and the potion shop. She has been known to "accidentally" forget to take customers who purchase red potions out of the swamp, leaving them there forever. Haggus McHaggus Although not much is known about Haggus McHaggus she is believed to be the one to introduce the "blue potion" to Koume and Kotake which is is why they are both addicted to them so much (except Kotake she is f*cking crazy about those). She is not part of the Hag Trio but is thought to be the source of the Hags themselves. Kaliouse, The Male Hag The male hag is the strongest of the Hag Trio, by this I mean that he has the strength of a normal human and can cast decently useful spells. Kaliouse is addicted to the green potion. Kaliouses' spells include: Winguardium Leviosaaa, Agdkio, and a semi-destructive lightning spell which summons a small cloud and shocks someone with 2 volts of electricity. It can't kill but it does tickle a but, rendering the target paralyzed for .8 seconds. Kaliouse differs from Kotake and Koume because, instead of restricting access to his favorite potion he wishes to spread the joy that can be found in the drinking of green potions. His alternate form is the Dragon Hag which is capable of destroying almost anything with it's massive strength and powerful magic. The IllumiHagi association with the Hag Trio The IllumiHagi is a secret orginazation that is thought to be responsible for many events worldwide. Complete ADMIN The Ultimate Hag Legend has it that when the multiverse is in danger of being completely anhillated by source, natural or unnatural, then the Hags will reveal their true purpose and shed the disguise of harmless potion brewers. They will then brew the Ultimate Potion, which when drunk will combine Kotake, Koume, and Kaliouse into ... THE ULTIMATE HAG!